The STAR! That I can't reach
by imotare18
Summary: Lucy and Gray have been childhood friends for almost 12 years already, but when an opportunity comes by, this friendship suddenly breaks... Forgetting each other... What will happen if they will meet after 4 years already "I always thought that we will friends till the end but I guess I' m wrong...?"
1. Prologue

**New Story! Fairy TAIL**

**This is only a prologue**

**Summary:**

**Lucy and Gray have been childhood friends for almost 12 years already, but when an opportunity comes by, this friendship suddenly breaks... Forgetting each other... What will happen if they will meet after 4 years already "I always thought that we will friends till the end but i guess I' m wrong..."**

* * *

I always wanted to believe that true love still exists, but why do I regret that decision?

Is it because you left just to chase your dreams?

Or is it because I' m afraid that I will pass through the obstacle?

.

.

.

.

"We will be together until; we're older, right Gray?"

"Yeah..."

.

.

.

.

.

The STAR! That I can't reach...

* * *

**Yeah! Done!**  
**~Imotare18**


	2. Chapter 1: Wherever You Are

**My first Fairy Tail fanfiction**

**I hope you enjoy it**

**I don't own anything **

* * *

**_Voice 1_**

**_Wherever you are ft. 5 seconds_**

* * *

"_It's a big opportunity, Lucy"_

"_But…"_

"_I will find my long-lost sister"_

_"Then can I come too?"_

_"Umm..."_

"I HATE YOU!" Way to start the story… Here I am screaming at the innocent town as I remember him leaving for popularity. ARGH! Stupid! I walked towards home and stopped to see my big brother glaring at me. Gulp… o_o'''

"H-Hey L-Laxus-nii" I greeted, smiling nervously. He crossed his arms still glaring at me, as I walked towards to the entrance door. Laxus-nii grabbed onto my collar as he pulled me towards in front of him, tapping his foot on the cold floor.

"Where have you been?" He asked, raising one eyebrow

"Huh? Oh...Um... Yeah..." I shuttered, while my eyes wonder around looking for an answer. Kamisama...Help me TT_TT A demon is in front of me. "Will you stop scaring her, Laxus"

Laxus-nii and I looked up and saw my other brother, Luke **(A/N: My OC) **"Luke-nii" i said with teary eyes, then Luke-nii glared at me. EEP! "WHERE WERE YOU?!" He shouted. Stupid Lucy... How can you forget that Luke-nii is worst than Laxus-nii...

_For a while we pretended  
That we never had to end it  
But we knew we had to say goodbye  
You were crying at the airport  
When they finally closed the plane door  
I could barely hold it all inside_

Are you confuse? My name is Lucy Heartfilia, a simple ordinary girl who has two overprotective brothers and a childhood who just left me since we were middle school. I don't where he is now... I bet he's in America, I told myself i should forget about him but...HOW?!

He's hunting me in my dreams and I always see him in Posters, Television and Movies. Sometimes i ask myself why did I fell for this guy? I already know he has a crush on someone but never once he told me who is it. "ARE OU LISTENING TO ME, LUCY?!" Luke-nii shouted making me snap out of my daydreaming.

"Wah?" He sighed as he went inside the house, Laxus-nii followed Luke inside the house. When they were out of sight. I looked up looking at the bright star. Looks like I can't really reach you,**_ Gray Fullbuster_**

_Torn in two  
And I know I shouldn't tell you  
But I just can't stop thinking of you  
Wherever you are  
You  
Wherever you are  
Everynight I almost call you  
Just to say it always will be you  
Wherever You are_

**Gray Fullbuster's Voice**

_"Gray, we will be together till we are older right?"_

_"Of course, I promise"_

_"I don't want you to promise, I want you to swear"_

_"Fine... I swear we will be together, Lucy"_

"Wake up! SNOWMAN!" A voice shouted making me punch that voice onto his face. I woke up and saw Natsu rubbing his face, he glared at me "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I glared back at him then took a deep breath.

"That's for waking me up, flame-brain" I yawned as I hit my head on the cold yet comforting airplane seat. I saw Natsu glared at me again, and I glare back at him but I sighed as I look out in the airplane window, We're back in Japan, Magnolia. My hometown... I hope she still remembers me.

"Yeah! We're back to Magnolia!" Natsu shouted, in all of my band mates, This flame-brain is the noisy one. Flame-brain always gives me a head-ache. I looked at my band mates, who is still sleeping even Natsu keeps on screaming... Jellal, Loke, Sting, Rogue, Gajeel and Lyon, meet my band mates.

**_"Please fasten your seatbelt we're about to land" _**

_I could fly a thousand oceans  
But there's nothing that compares to  
What we had so I walk alone_

I wish I didn't have to be gone  
Maybe you've already moved on  
But the truth is I don't want to know

**~0~0~**

When we step out the airplane, all we hear is screams and squeals of the fan girls. Cameras kept on flashing as we walk down the stairs. I'm begging to regret this singer dream of mine, I can't have a private life. Ever move you make they're always there to capture it, ARGH!

Yeah Gray, keep your cool

I hope she's not mad at me

_Torn in two_  
_And I know I shouldn't tell you_  
_But I just can't stop thinking of you_  
_Wherever you are_  
_You_  
_Wherever you are_  
_Everynight I almost call you_  
_Just to say it always will be you_  
_Wherever you are _

* * *

**Hope you enjoy it...**

**To be seen in the next chapter:**

**.**

**.**

**"WHAT?! He's here in Japan?!"**

**.**

**.**

**"Luigi?"**

**"No! It's Lucy"**

**"What?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Imotare18**


	3. Chapter 2: Runway

**New Chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Voice 2**

**Runway Ft. Avril Lavigne**

* * *

**Imotare18's Voice**

"Wow!" Lucy exclaimed as she walk towards to school, smiling to herself as she skipped, then she started to hum a song. On the other side of the road, Gray is running on his way to his new school because his so called 'band-mates' left him in their 'temporary' house, but at the same time Lucy is the other side of the road, walking CAMLY I should say. They both fail to notice each other, causing to bump to each other.

_Got up on the wrong side of life today, yeah__  
__Crashed the car and I'm gonna be really late__  
__My phone doesn't work 'cause it's out of range__  
__Looks like it's just one of those kind of days_

"HEY! Watch, where you're going?!" Lucy shouted, glaring at Gray. Gray was about to shouted when he saw Lucy he stop. "You…" Lucy muttered

"Lucy?" Gray asked looking excited

_You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground__  
__No, you can't 'cause you couldn't catch me anyhow__  
__Blue skies but the sun isn't coming out, no__  
__Today it's like I'm under a heavy cloud_

Lucy looked at Gray with wide eyes "Who are you?" Lucy shouted making Gray speechless. "Are you a stalker? How do you know my name?" Lucy started to panic looking at Gray **(A/N: I think she forgot how Gray looks like)**

"Don't you remember me?" Gray asked. Lucy looked at Gray, raising one eyebrow. "It's me… Gray Fullbuster" Then it hit her… Wait… not yet

Loading 1%

.

.

.

Loading 50%

.

.

.

Loading 100%

.

.

.

Processing…. TING!

_And I feel so alive  
I can't help myself, don't you realize_

_I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and runaway, yeah_

_***BOOGSH***_

"I DON'T KNOW YOU!" Lucy shouted as she punches Gray right into his face. She ran and ran until she reaches the school "No way… He's back? Here in Japan?" Lucy shouted holding her head, but then it hit her. _"It's not like I will see him again"_ Lucy muttered, smiling as she went inside the school

**Lucy Heartlifia's Voice**

-_-N-No Way… WHY?! I looked at the _**'New' **_students who are standing in front of the class. I can also hear the girls squealing and the boys grunting with hatred. This cannot be happening "Meet the new students"

_I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway, yeah_

_So so's how I'm doing if you're wondering  
I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning  
Stay there, come closer it's at your own risk  
Yeah, you know how it is life can be a b****_

"Lyon Vastia" I know him. He's Gray's step brother. He has bluish silver hair, and his eyes are slanted with dark round pupils.

"Natsu Dragneel" Who? For a guy who is lean, muscular and an average height with a slightly tan skin tone, why is his hair pink? No… More like Salmon…Pink…Salmon…. Salmon-Pink!

"Sting Eucliffe" Ohh, Is he my long lost twin brother? He has blond hair that kept spiky jutting in every direction, but what's weird is that he has a diagonal scar above his right eyes.

"Rogue Cheney" Too quiet… but he has a messy black hair which almost reaches his shoulders… I think it's kind of cool.

"Loke Celeste" Ohhh… I like the hair. He has an orange hair, which looks like a lion's mane, but looking at him smiling to the girls, I think he's a playboy

"Jellal Fernandes" Ohh I know him... Wait… Actually no… He just looks like someone I know. He has a blue hair but had a weird red tattoo above and under his right eye.

"Gajeel Redfox" Umm…Scary… He has a spiky yet long black hair and red eyes.

"And Gray Fullbuster" NOOOO! I definitely know him! He's all over the internet… Wait all of them are all over the internet.

The Famous _**Fairy Tail**_ band…

_I feel so alive  
I can't help myself, don't you realize_

_I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and runaway, yeah_

"Mr. Gray Fullbuster, please sit beside Lucy" WHY?! There are so many vacant sit! Why beside me? "Lucy, please raise your hand" All the _**'FAN'**_ girls look at me with jealousy, Which means Erza, Lisanna and Levy aren't included, Juvia is included with the girls who is glaring at me what great friend she is. note sarcasmand all the boys just….looked at me as I pretended to look at the back. "LUCY!" Mr. Gildarts shouted. I quickly raise my hand scared enough for Mr. Gildarts.

Gray and my eyes meet as he went beside me. NOOO! Why?! TT_TT

_I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway, yeah_

_Runaway, runaway  
Runaway, runaway  
Runaway, runaway  
Runaway, runaway_

**~Lunch Break~**

"The awkward feeling when you meet again your childhood friend that left you for almost 6 years already?" I said as the spotlight shine onto my head.

"Lucy…"0_0''' Levy muttered causing the spotlight to vanish. I looked at my friends. Juvia is looking at me with confused look, Lisanna is giggling, Mira is looking at me with concered eyes and Erza is…. Looking at her strawberry cake with joy -_-'''.

I noticed I was doing a weird pose with my left feet on the top of the table and my right feet on the chair, both hands are on my chest 0_0''' "Uh…" I quickly sat down and started to eat my lunch.

"_KYAAA!"_

"_It's them"_

"_FAIRY TAIL!"_

_I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and runaway, yeah_

_I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway, yeah_

-_-* Just thinking about that name makes me mad. Why? Do you hate me conscience and you keep saying it in my head?

"_Fairy Tail… Fairy Tail"_

**STOP IT!**

"Fairy Tail…" I look beside me and saw a weird guy whispering the name Fairy Tail. I glared at him as he ran off. "Weird…" I muttered, when I turn my head to the right, someone is blocking it. When I looked up I saw the one and only Gray Fullbuster*blink**blink*

"…"- Me

"…" -Him

"…" – Me

"Hey" –Him

"AAAAH!" I scream as I ran where the weird guy ran. That was the worst! I can't handle this! Lucy Stop avoiding him and talk to him straight! Okay… Starting tomorrow I will act normal.

_I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and runaway, yeah_

_I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway, yeah_

* * *

**Done! The longest chapter in The star that I can't reach**

**To be seen in the next chapter:**

**"Luigi?"**

**"It's Lucy"**

**"What?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Why didn't you tell me?"**

**"You had school"**

**"But we go to the same school only different classes"**

**"..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Imotare18**


End file.
